


Help

by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo
Summary: Manjoume is working on this whole friendship thing.A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based onthis prompt list.
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lumeha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeha/gifts).



> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> I cannot believe the amount of YGOGX fic I have written in the past month, but I can’t say I’m complaining, because I enjoy few things more than plucking characters out of the hands of bad writers and writing them myself lmao.

If later asked, Manjoume would absolutely spin some bullshit about maybe wanting to test his friend’s know-how or aptitude. Quietly to himself, however, he would admit that a little part of him actually relished in the thought of asking for help and being better for it, because after so many years of being told it was a weakness and that his failure to be independent (as a _child_ , dammit, a _kid_ with parents who didn’t give a single f–) meant he was destined for failure, well. It kind of felt like a rebellion, weirdly enough. That didn’t mean Manjoume _liked_ it, exactly, since he still had his pride and all, but there was a certain appeal that actually had nothing to do with whatever aid his friends could give and everything to do with the agency to ask for it.

…But, in truth, he didn’t need a reason so grandiose. Sometimes, it was nice to sic the Ojama trio on Winged Kuriboh and let them do whatever it was card spirits were going to do up in the rafters so he could get some god damned peace and quiet while reorganizing his deck.


End file.
